Ed Edd n Eddy X
NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Ed Edd n Eddy X is a crossover fanfiction series between Ed Edd n Eddy, Hunter × Hunter and The Powerpuff Girls along with many other series featured into this story. It is created by author Extra Zero and is currently ongoing, being published on FanFiction.net in unpredictable dates. Summary The story is set in a futuristic Townsville, ten years after a worldwide cataclysm. The main story centers around a twelve year old Eddy, who is often ridiculed by the citizens of Townsville throughout most of his childhood after the destruction of Peach Creek. Stumbling upon and befriending the Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles, Eddy alongside of Ed and Edd, sets off to participate in the Hunter Exams; notorious for its low success rate and high probability of death to become an official Hunter; a licensed profession for those who specialize in fantastic pursuits such as locating rare or unidentified animal species, treasure hunting, surveying unexplored enclaves, or hunting down lawless individuals. Along in the Ed Boys' journey, they befriend Boy Genius Dexter, Rebellious Buttercup, ten-year-old Timmy Turner, and the such, with their friendship prevailing throughout the many trials and threats they come upon taking on the dangerous career of a Hunter. Characters Ed Ed, the least intelligent, yet the strongest among the Ed boys. Ed is the tritagonist of the Ed Edd n Eddy X series, the older brother of Sarah and a longtime best friend of Ed and Eddy since kindergarten. Ed is a happy-go-lucky, honest and compassionate, if not a mischievous 14-year-old boy being the least cunning and intelligent among the Ed boys, but he makes up for that flaw with his tremendous strength. Ed participates in the Hunter Exams to pursue his goals of an unlimited set of gravy. Edd Eddward, also known as Edd or more commonly known by his nickname as Double D. Edd is the deuteragonist of the Ed Edd n Eddy X series and a longtime best friend of Ed and Eddy since kindergarten. Edd is a shy, honest and gentle, if not an adorkable 13-year-old boy being the most intelligent among the Ed boys. Edd participates in the Hunter Exams to pursue his goals of becoming a doctor when he grows up. He seems to be the least excited about the Hunter Exams among the main characters, being aware of the high probability of death to become an official Hunter. Eddy Eddy, the leader of the Ed boys and the main protagonist of the Ed Edd n Eddy X series and a longtime best friend of Ed and Edd since kindergarten. Eddy is a hot-blooded and rebellious 12-year-old boy, being the most cunning among the Ed boys. In contrast to Edd, who is book smart, Eddy seems to be more street smart. Eddy decided to participate in the Hunter Exams to not only earn money and fame, but also to pursue his true self, wanting to find out why he exists. He seems to be the most excited about the Hunter Exams despite the high probability of death. Kevin Kevin, the popular jock of the now destroyed Peach Creek. Kevin is one of the 159 contestants of the Hunter Exams, a rival of Eddy and one of the main characters of Ed Edd n Eddy X. Kevin is a level-headed, 15-year-old young man who is led to a bizarre adventure while competing with the Ed boys on their journey throughout the infamous Hunter Exams. Kevin seems to possess most knowledge of the Hunter Exams and it's functions among the main characters. He has also shown to possess quite the knowledge about auto mechanic. Blossom Blossom, the self-proclaimed leader of the crime fighting superhero group "The Powerpuff Girls" and the female protagonist of Ed Edd n Eddy X. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. Although Blossom is not a Hunter, she has shown to possess some fair knowledge about the benefits of being a Hunter. Buttercup Buttercup, a member of the crime fighting superhero group "The Powerpuff Girls", one of the 159 contestants of the Hunter Exams, and one of the main characters of Ed Edd n Eddy X. Often reffered as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn. She seems to be taking the greatest pride of being a Powerpuff Girl. Though, her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat or acknowledge strength when she sees it before her very eyes. Chapters Click here for the list of Ed Edd n Eddy X Chapters. Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Fan Fiction